I Speak For The Trees
by SilJim
Summary: NOT SLASH, here is the catch: Anthro!Fem!Lorax type of story. NO FLAMING! PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I had the idea and just wanted to roll with it. I don't expect it to be that good (or unique; someone has probably done/thought up something like this out there already) or anything but why not give it a shot, right? So in this FF, the coupling is the Lorax and the Once-ler, but here is the catch: This is a "What-if-the-Lorax-had-the-body/form-of-a-human-female" type of story. It's funny because normally I wouldn't go for (or read) these types of FF (believe me, I am a huge Oncest fan) but oh well, I give in!**  
**Whenever I see the actual movie "The Lorax", I always think of Audrey as an almost "reincarnation-like" version of the Lorax (due to their similar physical features, their colors, passion for the trees, etc). So the character I envision as the female/human-form of the Lorax looks similar to her but ****not**** identical (I feel her hair would be much longer, she'd were mainly yellow, maybe her skin pigmentation would be a tint more orange to show that she has a more mystical, forest-guardian vibe…GAH! I DON'T KNOW! IMAGINE WHAT YOU WANT! [lol]). Any who, I am following the basic plot line and dialogue of the movie [and I will as well be using the book], but ****very loosely**** (I'M SORRY IF YOU NO LIKEY). Dialogue will be changed and there will be added in scenes (I love the movie so much, so don't think I'm trying to improve or bash it or something when I do change things!). Whatever I do change/add-in is so it can flow better (it's fanfiction people), and I will try SO HARD to keep the vibe of the movie/book/story as best as I can. I don't plan on lemons in this FF but you never know with me (heh. If there is I will tell you *puts hand on heart* I promise). Okay, that's enough background info./author's note. Enjoy~ **

Chapter 1: It All Started a Long, Long Time Ago...

* * *

_It all began with the trees…so it only makes sense that it would end with them, huh? And to begin such a story…it takes pure art and skill to help visualize. He does tell it so well, does he not? Well, I guess I should just start from the beginning: _  
_I'll never forget the first time I met the Once-ler; what an erratic guy but yet his charm and wits made him ever so likeable. It's sad to say that we met in such dreary circumstances, but it had to be done. This is the story of us, how we met, what we said, and much much more. So pay attention please, save questions until the end...I hope I do not sound like a bore._

* * *

It was a sunny afternoon a long, long time ago when I was first released from a stump of a newly chopped Truffula Tree. I will never forget the painful sight it was to see. Such a beautiful Truffula cut down so quickly, oh how I felt such pain in my heart; I only wished I could have been able to stop it. Not knowing what else to do, I began laying stones around the stump. I was soon surrounded by the creatures of the Truffula Forest, which soon began to copy my actions. I was touched to see how they wanted to aid me and how we bonded so strongly within this moment; it was then that I realized why I was there: I was the only thing protecting them and their home. It just didn't make sense, who could do such a stupid thing?  
My attention was drawn away from the stump to see an unusually tall human bending over a newly chopped Truffula top. I glared from afar and zipped my way to his location. He did not notice me behind him; I eyed his house with distaste and finally understood the situation.  
I watched as the tall fellow groomed through the tufts, humming a cheery tune, before turning around to hear me give out a quick "hey" to him. He was taken aback by my presence and fell to the floor, kicking his legs comically as he stared up at me.  
"Did you cut down this tree?" I said ever so sternly.  
His stare was attempting to make out who or what I was, but the question shocked him a little, "Uh…No..." he raised himself off the ground slightly, "Who did it?" he questioned his surroundings. Suddenly, he gasped and pointed a finger afar, "What's that!"  
As I turned my head to see what he was baffling about I suddenly heard a thump. I turned back to see a young Bar-ba-loot cub being squashed by an axe.  
The stranger spoke again, "I think he did it."  
I stared at the human un-amused and let out a short sigh; _he had to go_, "Leave! Vacate the premises! Take your axe and get out!" Crossing my arms, I turned around hoping the young man got the message: he was not welcomed here. Out of nowhere I felt a finger poke my side, throwing me completely off guard.  
I turned to meet that smug face of his; "And who are you?"  
I stared at him in disbelief, "Wha…What? I-I'm the Lorax. Guardian of the forest," I gestured to all of the Truffulas surrounding myself, "I speak for the trees."  
He gave me a slight shrug and put a finger under his chin inspecting me.  
I huffed in anger, "So you're telling me you just didn't see me magically appear out of that stump? With all the lightning and thunder and stuff. You didn't see any of that?"  
Now I had his interest, "No, but that sounds amazing. Can I see some of that?"  
"Yeah I could show you…but that's not how it works."  
He stayed silent for a second and let out a light chuckle, "Uh okay, didn't really happen. Oh! I know what you want," he began fumbling in his pockets.  
I was blown. This guy was…_an idiot._  
Before I could even say another word he suddenly shoved something in my face, "You want a sweet huh? You little guys seem to love these." I stared as he waved an unusual object in front of my face.  
My brows furrowed in aggravation, "How dare you, give me that!" I quickly glanced to what I had just snatched and was shocked to see it was food. I quickly inspected the tiny morsel and gave it a quick whiff, _it actually looked appetizing_. I gave in, "Well…I'm going to eat this, but it doesn't mean anything."

_No doubt the most delicious thing I've ever had…_  
_But I couldn't let that distract me!_

Before the human could even begin asking me more stupid questions I silently walked over to a peg in the ground, holding that oddly shaped house erect. I turned to merely glance at the human; he gave me a questioning look. With a swift motion, I kicked the peg out of the ground and watched as it flew to the air, causing the house walls to begin to falter.  
Oh the tree hacker was not amused one bit. He ran to me angered by my action and tried to save his poor house yelling out, "Hey! What are you-STOP!"  
But I didn't listen. I continued to run around his tent-like house, yelling out, "Time for you to go beanpole!" and continued flicking out all the other supporting pegs, only to see the stubborn human running right behind me to hammer them back in!  
After awhile it seemed more like a game then an actual eviction and I didn't say much to the stranger until I saw him about to do _another_ stupid thing. Within the atmosphere of our cat and mouse chase, the same Bar-ba-loot cub had got caught up in the frenzy. I went to a halt to see the young man almost about to hurt the poor cub.  
I yelled out to him "Stop right there! Stop it!"  
Caught off by my voice, he looked at the fuzzy creature in his hand, letting it go in shock.  
The tiny Bar-ba-loot fell to the floor with a relieved sigh.  
I ran over to it, picking its small frame up in my hands. I cradled it gently, "So you would actually hammer one of nature's innocent creatures,"  
Pleased to be out of harms way, the cub happily left my arms and ran to a gathering swarm of Bar-ba-loots.  
"What?! No, I would never hurt this little guy," he pushed the hammer in my view, "You on the other hand, I would gladly-"  
I turned to the crowd of animals watching our scene, "Behold! The intruder and his violent ways." I gave the tree hacker a disapproving look, "Shame on you. For shame!"  
It was me, all the creatures of the Truffula Forest, against this one human. His mood changed like the flick of a switch, _were all humans this bipolar?_  
The tree hacker's brows furrowed, "Alright, you know what, that is it! You listen to me shorty, I'm gonna chop down as many trees as I need, okay? Newsflash: NOT GOING ANYWHERE!" He stormed off to the house's doorway, my glare following him until he stopped and turned around, "END OF STORY!" He then slammed the door, but not before immaturely sticking his tongue out at me.  
As soon as he slammed the door, I used my powers to teleport into the stranger's house; it surprisingly wasn't as bad as it looked from the outside. I rested myself against a wall and watched as the human was easily startled by the sight of me once again.  
He grabbed at his heart, "H-how did you?"  
"Never mind that," I approached him slowly, "Look," I cleared my throat, "I don't want there to be any…hatred between us, okay? Seriously, you seem like a nice guy and all…but still, I can't let you do this. You…you need to go."  
He gave me a strange look, almost like he thought I was kidding, but then spoke more calmly, "See here, uh, Lorax," he propped himself against a desk, "I traveled here with one intention only: to create something new, revolutionary even, and that is just what I intend to do. So…" He lightly pushed me towards the door, "If you can't deal with that, you can just go."  
I turned around and pushed him back away from me, "Are you serious! You don't even care what you are doing? Don't you understand what will-AGH!" I yelled out at him in frustration. I clenched my hands into fists and shut my eyes tightly in anger.  
He was shocked by my sudden burst of discomfort, "Look-Look, just calm down and listen to me-"  
"No! I don't want to hear your excuses right now," I exhaled deeply and I gave the human a grave stare, "Then you leave me no choice," I closed the gap between the two of us, causing him to bump more into the desk; giving me a confused look. I pointed an accusing finger at him, "If you're not gone by the time the sun sets on this valley, all the forces of nature will be unleashed upon you and curse you until the end of your days! You have been warned." Adjusting my posture I cleared my throat and reached for the door handle, "Goodbye imbecile."  
As I stormed out of the door, I heard a yell from behind, "The name is Once-ler you…nuisance!"  
I slammed the door shut and stayed pressed against it for a moment, trying to calm my nerves.  
As I walked away from the scene, I noticed how the animals of the Truffula Forest watched me. I sat myself against a crème colored tree and crossed my arms in anger. _That idiot, that…Once-ler!_ Even his name shot my nerves up in fury. I suddenly found myself surrounded in a flock of Bar-ba-loot s, Swomee-Swans, and Humming-Fish; they all had the same look in their eyes: they all desired to make me feel better. I sighed and smiled lightly at them. _That's right, I couldn't let my anger stop me! I needed to protect them._  
I turned around to look at the odd tent-like house. Swiftly, I stood up from my seat and made a resolution.  
I stood before all of the precious creatures of _my_ forest and spoke loudly:  
"Don't worry my boys, I won't give up!"  
The Bar-ba-loot s, Swomee-Swans, and Humming-Fish all store up at me with smiles on their faces.  
A small smirk formed on my lips, "Once-ler has to go."

* * *

_So I then knew what I had to do, and I was going to make sure that that ignorant Once-ler was to listen to what I had to say, whether he wanted to or not. But hey, that seems like a lot for one night. If you want to hear more… then show your guts and review._

* * *

**A/N: Haha (how was it?), oh yeah, please review people! I need to know whether I should continue this or just drop it from here; I don't want to be posting for no reason like an idiot. The more reviews I get the faster I upload. I also encourage constructive criticism and any other vital points you viewers may have; especially on writing the part of the Lorax and other changes I have made in the dialogues/scenes. Please don't be shy with me (just don't get rude/snippy/BLEH). Thanks for reading, hope to see you soon! Sorry for grammar mistakes (point em' out)!**

**P.s. I feel that the beginning is too short, what do you guys think?  
P.p.s. If I do decide to continue, I am debating on whether or not to keep the "bed in river scene". Should I keep it in? (I have other things planned) If I do include that scene in my story, I NEED HELP WRITING IT! [lol]**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow I'm glad to see some of you liked it (haha like 3 people). So I guess the right term for the coupling in this FF is 'Anthro!Fem!Lorax x Once-Ler' or something like that...right? [idk, whatever] Okay- anyway, this is chapter 2! So no this is not the "river bed dilemma" (sorry if you LOVED that scene, but AGH! I know I'd fail at writing it), but this will definitely give you an idea how this pair will blossom in future chapters. I don't want it to be a 1 chapter later and BOOM! they're in love [commence make out scene]. It will progress okay? Plus I like the pace they are at. Just a new F.Y.I., I will be using more of the book for inspiration than I thought I would (Though I will change the rhyming schemes, derp). So again, please no FLAMING and I hope you can enjoy it. Read on~**

Chapter 2: Just Listen

* * *

_I see you came back for more, how nice. Well since you seem so eager, why should I deprive you? Now let's see…oh right. After my first encounter with the Once-Ler, I had made up my mind that I was going to stop at nothing until my voice was heard. To my surprise, the Once-Ler was more stubborn than I could ever imagine..._

* * *

I had spent the rest of that afternoon pacing around the whole forest in circles. My eyes always trailed back to the intruder's house and the sight of it continued to boil my blood. Occasionally I found myself distracted by fooling around with some Bar-ba-loots, but it never lasted long enough. My mind still traveled back to the current situation. _What was I going to say to the Once-Ler?_ He already didn't take me seriously and threatening him seemed to have no results. An aggravated moan escaped my lips as I stopped in front a medium-sized, orange Truffula Tree. Not knowing what else to do to calm my nerves, I quickly climbed up the tufts and planted myself on the tree's top. I stayed there thinking and thinking but all the situations I created in my head ended up the same: both of us yelling at each other, me losing to the stubborn idiot and walking out the door no more successful than I had entered. I gave out a short grunt, letting myself fall back and spreading down on the Truffula. My fingers instinctively groomed through the softer than silk tufts. I gently pulled one out, feeling it glide through my fingers, and stared at it compassionately. I brought the small tuft to my nose, taking a good whiff of it, and immediately felt my frustration slowly unwind. My eyes shuttered blissfully shut at the sweet smell that filled my nostrils. _Such a sweet scent._  
I let out a loud sigh, "Fresh butterfly milk…"  
I heard a sudden noise that caused me to jerk my eyes open and sit up to take a look around. I saw nothing to my surprise, but then heard another something_…a chuckle?_ I leaned myself down the Truffula and saw the tree hacker below on the ground looking up at me.  
I light blush dusted over my cheeks, making me stiff, "W-What are you doing here?"  
He only replied with a silent smile and showed me his hands.  
I tilted my head to examine the contents better. I saw a bag of string made from weaved tufts and two needles. Before I could say anything, I found myself slipping off of the tree top and falling to the ground with a loud _thump!_ I let out a short yelp and hissed in momentary pain. As I rubbed the back of my skull I suddenly met a concerned face.  
"Are you okay?"  
I tensed up in embarrassment, "Y-yes I am…Gosh could you be any closer!" I roughly pushed the lithe figure away from my sight, hearing a grunt.  
He looked back at me with an irritated expression, "Jeez, what's your problem?" He reached for his fallen hat, giving it a quick dust off.  
I straightened myself up, "I-I'm sorry…I was just...a little shocked from the fall is all," I stood up contemplating what to do. I lent a hand to the human.  
He raised an eyebrow at my sudden gesture but took the hand regardless, hoisting himself up. He stood up, brushing off his front, and gave me a quick stare and then the orange tree, "What were you doing up there anyway?"  
My tongue twisted in my mouth and I tried to come up with something. I looked up at him with a dull expression, "I was just enjoying the trees before you hack them all down."  
He groaned, "Oh come on! Would you stop with that? You said it yourself, I'm a nice guy."  
"I said you seem like a nice guy"  
He pinched the bridge of his nose and left my side to retrieve his bag. He pushed his way past me and seated himself under the tree. He pulled out some pink thread and soon began knitting who knows what.  
I looked around the area and saw that no one else was around. I stared at the human as he concentrated on his…project. I approached him with caution, not wanting to oddly disrupt him, and awkwardly sat myself next to him. He only ceased for a moment, and then returned back to his work, ignoring me. I looked straight ahead, bringing my knees up to my chest, hugging them gently. It seemed weird for us to be sitting near each other like this, after our mild spats and all. But like I had told him earlier, I didn't want us to hate each other. In fact, that was the last thing I wanted. I quickly took a peek at the young man, admiring his concentration but soon retrieved my gaze. _If I could just have him listen to me for a minute, without us getting into an argument, I'm sure he would…_as my eyes turned back to his, I found him this time already staring back at me. My shoulders jerked slightly, but I didn't turn away. Or rather I couldn't.  
"Can I help you?"  
I dug my fingers into my knees, "Uh, no it's nothing, just, uh, what is that?" I pointed a finger at his odd looking creation.  
He looked back to his needles, was about to say something, but then took it back. He raised his eyebrows and continued to work, "Nothing. If that's all, then can you leave please? I've already been distracted enough."  
I seriously needed to learn how to control my temper with this guy. My fists balled up in frustration. I jumped up from my seat and looked down at him, "Oh right, I'm so sorry. Wouldn't want to make your hard work go to waste after all that chopping would I? My apologies"  
The Once-Ler stopped and looked up at me, "You know what? You are the most_ charming_ person I've ever met."  
A smirk crept over my face, "Thank you, you're quite the_ catch_ yourself." I abruptly brushed my knees off, "Fine, I'll see you later then, once you are in a better mood." I began to walk out from underneath the tree's shade.  
His head snapped up, "Wait, later? What do you mean later?"  
I turned to look at him, "There are important matters we need to discuss, but you know, maturely."  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, listen Lorax, I'm done with your 'talks', okay? All you do is attack me when I have done nothing wrong and-"  
"That's what you think!" I stopped, trying to relax. I blew a piece of hair out of my face; _He's right, I can't just be yelling at him, that won't get us anywhere._ I placed a hand on my forehead trying to think straight. My emotions were running high, "Please," I walked over to the Once-Ler and pulled him down to meet my eyes, "Please just…just listen to what I have to say," my grip loosened on his vest, "please…" My eyes felt heavy all of a sudden and I was afraid I'd start tearing up in pitiful frustration.  
I watched as the Once-Ler gave a soft swallow. He slowly pried my hands away from his clothing and I noticed how his eyes showed a twinge of concern. He closed them and gave me a short nod, "Alright fine."  
I closed my eyes in relief, giving him a quick hug, "Thank you! I'll come by tonight, alright?" I let him go and began walking towards the forest. As I looked back to see his face on more time, a small smile twitched at the corner at my mouth, but I quickly stopped myself. _No, no, stop that and focus!_

I continued to walk deep into the Truffula forest until I stopped at a clearing. I had set a space up for myself to relax within. I rested inside an area I called 'my bed' and sprawled my body out on the comfort. I stared up at the clear sky and admired the shapes produced by the white clouds. I closed my eyes, breathing in the wonderful scent of the Truffula Forest. I soon fell asleep to the sweet songs of the Swomee-Swans and Humming Fish._ Hopefully all would go well with the Once-Ler...hopefully..._

* * *

_...I had overslept..._

* * *

By the time I had woken up, it was already dark out. I groaned in aggravation at my own accidental loss of time but soon hushed up. I looked around to see some surrounding Bar-ba-loots and Swomee-Swans. In all honesty, I didn't want them present when I talked with the Once-Ler. If our argument escalated...well...I just didn't want them to have another thing to worry about. I know it wasn't the best time to talk with him, being 'sleepy-time' and all, but there was a less chance that we'd be interrupted by any of the Truffula inhabitants. I silently exited my temporary sleep-spot and walked over to the Once-Ler's quarters. I took a quick glance through one of the windows while making my way around the house. I saw the Once-Ler sitting on his bed in a hunched position; below him two needles moving about. As he began to stand up I quickly made my way to the door, giving 3 soft knocks. There was a light patter of footsteps approaching the door causing me to straighten up. The door opened quietly, but what greeted me caused me to hold back a small laugh; I hadn't payed attention to the Once-Ler's night wear when I had took a peek. But in all honestly, the comical pajamas fit the human's personality...  
Peeling my eyes away from his pajamas, I met an unpleased scowl. Before I could say any anything:  
"So this is 'later', huh?"  
"What?"  
He rolled his eyes, "Lorax, it's already night time. I'm heading off to bed. Goodni-"  
I pushed myself through the doorway, "I'm sorry and I know...but..." I let out a sigh, "Do you really want to do this in the day time? When everyone is going to be in our_ business_?"  
He stayed silent for a minute, "Bar-ba-loots can be clingy..."  
I smiled; win.  
He removed himself away from the door frame, allowing entry and shut the door.  
My eyes traced around the dimly lit fixture and my curiosity suddenly peaked. I had never seen such things in my existence...well then again no one had ever chopped down a Truffula Tree before. I walked into the house's kitchen area and noticed how clean everything was. Well that was a surprise...My eyes focused in on something on the wall. I approached only to be met by a face...it was mine. I had never truly paid attention_...it hypnotized me, the reflection...my reflection._  
I ran a hand through my long orange locks and studied my features; had my eyes always been this tint of green?  
My attention was broken by the sound of a cough. I looked over to see the Once-Ler pouring something hot into a cup. He handed me the drink, and poured himself some.  
As my eyes inspected the steam, he mumbled, "Never was one for coffee, to bitter."  
He slowly drank from his mug and gave me a look.  
I repeated his actions and felt myself relax. I smiled "It's good...what is it?"  
"It's tea," he placed his cup down, "Never had any before?"  
I shook my head and seated myself on the human's bed. As I took another long sip, I noticed something in the corner of my eye. An oddly shaped garment had been draped over one of the chairs, "What's that?"  
Once-Ler looked up from his mug, "What's what?"  
I pointed a finger out, "That on the chair," I got up to get a better look, "...is that the-"  
As I reached a hand down and grabbed the odd garment I suddenly felt a tug on my arm. But I didn't let go of the thing. The yanking continued with a shout, "Let go!" I turned to see the Once-Ler trying to pry me away but I just stretched the thing out more. Both of us struggled for a moment, but suddenly I couldn't move. When all the commotion had stop I finally had a better idea of the situation...the Once-Ler and I had somehow, miraculously, intertwined ourselves within the pink article. I huffed in annoyance. Then realized how close I was to the human. I tried yanking myself away but was instead told off by its creator; that I might rip the thing.  
I stopped and looked up to the tall fellow, "Then what? We stay like this all night?"  
"Why couldn't you just NOT touch it?" He snapped back.  
I rolled my eyes, "Just tell me how to get out of this alright! It's uncomfortable..." Truly it was but I didn't understand why...I heard a chuckle, causing me to look up, "What?"  
The tree hacker smiled, "You're blushing."  
"What? No I'm not," _Was I? I certainly didn't feel it..._  
"Yes you are."  
"Then make it stop!"  
"How am I going to make it stop?"  
"I-I don't know! Just get us unstuck already." I kept my eyes off of the Once-ler as he somehow figured out how to dismember us. All I could focus on was how hot my face suddenly felt and how the Once-Ler had just mocked me about it.

Finally (after about 3 minutes) we both were out of the horrible pink mess. I sat myself back on the bed and looked at the thing in Once-Ler's hands, "What's that THING anyway...," My nerves suddenly shot up, where have I seen that before..."Is that the Truffula tuft?"  
Once-Ler's fingers groomed through the suspected tufts, "Look, Lorax, there's no need to worry, okay? This," He held it up full view for me to inspect, "Is a Thneed."  
My eyes traced the..._Thneed_. I didn't know what to think of it. Instead I found myself angry at the object for my previous misadventure with it but then realized something.  
I put a hand over my mouth to stifle a laugh, "Oh wow,"  
"What?"  
"I just can't- You cut down one of my trees to make that piece of garbage?"  
The Once-Ler watched as I laughed at his creation and believe me I know it wasn't the nicest thing to do. But come on, a Thneed? What fool on earth would by such a thing?  
My laughs stopped as I saw the Once-Ler's face go from angry to somber. That's when the guilt hit me. I shouldn't have done that.  
I scratched the back of my head nervously, "Sorry Once-Ler...I didn't mean to-"  
"It's fine. Like I'm not used to it already," he exhaled through his nose and looked out the window, "I'm getting tired now so can you please go?"  
I looked at those suddenly dull eyes and wished I could take back what I did, _why did my presence always seemed to just make him feel worse?_  
I got up from his bed and nodded my head to comply. I watched him out of the corner of my eye, how he sat on his bed and tried to push out what I had just said. His determination was strong...for that I admired him.  
I turned around and placed a hand on his head. His shoulders flinched for a second and he looked up at me but didn't pull away.  
I briefly ruffled through his locks and gave him a smile, "I'll see you tomorrow beanpole." I continued to make my way out the door and silently exited. The hope that he knew that I meant him no harm is what kept me from feeling anymore guilt for my actions. I wanted him to stop but not in a way that I could hurt him or his feelings. So  
I walked back to my home with that hope in my heart. But that night it took me awhile to fall asleep...

* * *

**A/N: Haha…sorry if this chapter wasn't what you were expecting but it secretly makes me smile. Yep, so PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE! They make me happy and let me know what you are thinking. I have decided that if I don't get at least 3 reviews per new chapter I won't start writing the next one as quickly [I'm mean like that, sorry]. See you soon! **  
**Ta-ta~**  
**P.s. Sorry for the consistent long authors notes, I have a lot to say...[lol]**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sweet got some more reviews~ Well here you go: chapter 3! Sorry if the beginning feels abrupt, but honestly, Once-Ler's story was like that, and it didn't seem like he was with the Lorax for years and years. So it's going a good medium pace at this point. Plus these chapters are pretty decent sized (this one is the longest so far). My estimation is that there will be at least 5-6 chapters. Anywho: Again, more development in the relationship between the two. I hope you can enjoy it. Read on~**  
**P.s. Sorry for my not-so-creative title and any grammar mistakes**

Chapter 3: So it begins

* * *

It was a peaceful morning. I was woken up to the sight of some Bar-ba-loots fooling around with my long, orange locks. I softly giggled at their playful nature but the guilt pit started up again. The thoughts of last nights ventures caused me to feel a bit more nervous. My face dropped for a minute, surely he would still be angry with me...  
The sound of humming abruptly nagged at my ears. Then something caught my nose.  
_It smelled...delicious_.  
I stood up to follow the sweet scent, a trail of Bar-ba-loots tagging along, and I found myself taking that well known route back to the Once-Ler's home.  
As I peered through the window, I found the Once-Ler at his kitchen stove, preoccupied with cooking. His back was to me; he continued to hum his tune oblivious of my presence. I tapped on the window softly; immediately breaking his merry moment.  
He raised an eyebrow at me while opening the window, "Yes?"  
"Good morning," I said a bit hesitant.  
He gave me an odd stare, "Uh, yeah...morning," He went back to his stove, still talking to me, "Sleep well?"  
I rested my head against the wall, "Yeah, why?"  
He shrugged, "You have bags under your eyes."  
I touched my face; my guilt was showing. I shook my head, "Once-ler...I truly am sorry-"  
A finger poked at my forehead, "Yeah, yeah I know," he gave a soft smile, "It's fine. Come inside."  
It surprised me how his mood could change so quickly, but I guess I did the same from time to time. I entered in the house, noticing how every minute the room suddenly began overflowing with Bar-ba-loots, Swomee-swans and Humming fish; they had smelled that delicious scent as well.  
The Once-ler began passing out plates like mad, and he seemed to be enjoying himself. After handing out a good dozen of who-knows-what he planted one plate in front of me; two spots were left for us at the dining table. The Once-Ler topped off our unusual food with a thick sap-like substance. It all looked heavenly.  
He gobbled down his food without even tasting it, looking up at me, "What? You don't like pancakes?"  
My mind tried to comprehend the word, "P-Pancakes?" I poked at the flat refreshment.  
He swallowed another mouthful, "Yes pancakes. Man, you've never had human food before have you?" A soft chuckle escaped his lips.  
My utensil slowly cut at the morsel and brought a piece to my mouth. I gave a soft bite and soon hummed in pleasure. _Oh it was good!_ I soon began wolfing down the food off my plate as my counterpart.  
In a good while I was full, but Once-ler and the animals kept going at it. I watched as all of them ate and ate and ate. Where did it all go? I don't know.  
After another good while, the human sat back in his chair with a full stomach. I smiled at the exhausted looks on all their faces. I got up and began picking up the plates. I retreated back to my seat after placing them in the wash.  
I smiled at Once-ler, "Full?"  
"Don't touch me I might explode," He groaned.  
I let out a laugh and noticed some syrup still stuck on his cheeks. I motioned with a hand, "You got a little something there,"  
He absentmindedly wiped at his face, "Did I get it?"  
"Uh, no, here," I picked up a napkin and wiped his face. He stared at me in awe; I found myself stopping, looking dumbfounded back at him. I bit the side of my cheek, "What?"  
He blinked, "You're acting just like my mother,"

The room grew silent; the sounds sleeping critters in the other room growing louder.

I retreated my hand away, _his mother huh?_ I shook my head; _wow._  
Thankfully he changed the subject: "Where do you go at night?"  
I looked up at him, "At night?"  
"Well, yeah. I mean, it can't be comfortable to sleep on the cold ground."  
My shoulders lifted a shrug, "It's not a big deal for me. Mother nature provides much comfort."  
He nodded, "So this is your first time with a human huh?"  
My eyes softened, "Yes...no one has ever...well you know..."  
His long fingers tapped on the table, his eyes examined them, "Does it really hurt them?"  
"Huh?"  
"When I cut that tree down...did it hurt only that one or...?" He waited for an answer.  
I shifted a bit in my seat, "it hurt...," I looked away, my voice turning into a mumble, "all of them..."  
"What do they say?"

_It was so hard to summarize what to say at this point_

"They're scared..." I looked up to see the Once-ler still looking down at his fingers; they had ceased their tapping. He let out a quiet sigh and looked out the window.  
"We can make it better though"  
The young man focused in on me, "How?"  
I got up from my chair and gestured to the door.  
He nodded but quickly went to retrieve his hat.  
We walked outside to the poor stump near Once-Ler's home. I looked around, "Got something small and sharp?"  
The Once-Ler felt through his pockets but didn't find anything. He told me to hold on and went into his home. After a minute of rummaging, he came back out with a small pocket knife. I took it and knelt beside the stump. With that knife, I began carving deeper and deeper into the once Truffula Tree until reaching a more hollow section. I used my fingers to peel back more wood and soon smiled at the sight of a small Truffula seed. I pulled it out and showed it to the Once-Ler.  
He looked at it, "A seed?"  
I nodded, "Yes. So you can plant more trees. That would make them happy." I put the fragile seed in the human's gloved hands. He looked down at it then back at me with a smile. I was about to say something when he slightly gasped. I jerked in surprise, "What?"  
"Your hands!"  
His statement confused me, until I looked down at what he was talking about. My hands and knees had gotten quite scraped up from my carving. It didn't really hurt, but when I tried to explain that to the Once-Ler, he'd hear nothing of it. Instead, he led me to his bathroom and began putting ointments and medicines and bandages and who knows what else all over my raw wounds. I sat on his counter very ignorant to his concerning nature.  
Once finished he examined his work, "You need better clothes."  
I raised my eyebrow, "Why?"  
"Well, so you don't get scraped up so badly. Plus, I don't understand how you don't get cold."  
Just like before, I had not really payed any attention to my appearance. Until he pointed it out, I wasn't aware that my garment was almost on par with a more 'detailed' potato sack. I shrugged at his statement, _I honestly didn't care_, but he seemed to like the idea more and more.  
Change of topic, "Thanks anyway,"  
The tall fellow began putting away his medical supplies, "Don't mention it," he gave a quick glance to his clock, "I got to go." He helped me off the counter.  
"Where are you going?"  
I watched as the human scurried around the Bar-ba-loots to retrieve something. He let out an "AHA!" as he found the said object.  
He turned back to me, "I'm off to sell my Thneed!"  
My eyebrow twitched in irritation, here we go again. A smile attempted to graze my face, "Oh, uh, well then, good luck I guess...wait, you're bringing a guitar?"  
In his rummaging, I hadn't noticed the very old guitar in the man's hands. He gave a quick strum, "Oh yeah. Oh, I got a little jingle, gonna blow some minds. Gonna sell some Thneeds! Yeah..." and with a slam of the door he was off. I watched from the window as he quickly prepared his mule Melvin for their journey for the nearest town. I sighed, that Thneed...  
I clasped my hands together, "Well no time to think about that now!" I headed towards the dish filled sink, "Lets tidy up shall we boys?"

* * *

_After that day the Once-Ler continued to leave me with the Bar-ba-loots, Swomee-Swans, Humming Fish and a huge pile of dirty dishes. And on those days he came back worse and worse. Though his efforts were strong, no one, like I had predicted, wanted to buy his Thneed. And truthfully I was a bit happy about that; maybe he'd give up on this fantasy of his and no longer be a threat to the trees..._

* * *

"I JUST DON'T UNDERSTAND!"  
I flinched at the sudden outburst. I exited the kitchen and came upon a tomato covered Once-Ler; this had been the fifth time. I sighed and grabbed a rag, handing it to him. He took it and rubbed his face clean. I took a seat on his bed and prepared myself for the routine: when Once-Ler would vent out all of his frustrations. He could never just sit down while he did this either, oh no, he ran all over his house, causing much commotion. As I half-listened to him vent; about the same thing, the words I'd thought he'd never say shook the house:  
"My family was right, I quit!"  
And that was the end of his tantrum. He gave up...  
A secret smile formed on my lips as he turned away to wash off any remaining stains. _He gave up...no more of this Thneed nonsense!_ I spoke very carefully; finally having a chance to say something:  
"So what happened with your Thneed then?"  
Once-Ler shrugged, "I don't know and don't care." He plopped next to me on the bed, groaning in irritation. His body suddenly dropped down.  
My eyes trailed over the lithe form. My body laid itself down next to the human. I gave him a hug, "Hey you gave it your best shot, right?"He responded with a silent pout, but I continued, "What more can you do?" My arms squeezed him tighter, "Be proud of yourself. Anyone else would have just given up."  
He stayed silent for a minute; his body slowly relaxing. A soft smile graced his face, "Thanks Lorax." He gave me a tight hug back. Despite his skinny form, he had a strong grip causing me to lose my breath. Our shared embrace was broke by an exclamation, "Oh! By the way," he released me, "I got something for you," he got to his knees, searching under his bed, then pushed a box into my arms.  
I looked down at the mysterious object, "What is it?"  
Once-Ler pulled me up only to push me back into his bathroom, then out of nowhere closed the door; not answering my previous question. I was about to call out again, but decided to just open the darn thing. What I saw inside surprised me...

I stepped out of the room quietly; Once-Ler was preoccupied with some leftover dishes from the morning. He turned around, his smile gradually getting bigger.  
I examined myself, "You made these for me?"  
The young man pulled me in front of his mirror, "Yep. I was afraid I'd make the dress too long," His eyes trailed up and down my form, "Do you like them?"  
I looked at myself in the mirror. I was wearing a yellow, shirt-like dress with orange trim, a pair of thigh high orange and cream colored, striped socks and a pair of brown boots. I smiled at myself, "I love them." I gave him another tight hug and twirled around in my new clothes. Some Bar-ba-loots peered in through the window and smiled in amusement.  
Once-Ler laughed at my childish display, "They look nice on you."  
I stopped my twirling about, my face feeling slightly warmer, "Thanks a lot beanpole,"  
Suddenly we were so close to one another and it scared me a bit. I didn't understand the sudden thumping in my chest, and Once-Ler wasn't saying anything. _Was this normal?_ Once-Ler continued to get closer; my eyes began to nervously trail the floor while my nerves tensed in apprehension. Before Once-Ler could get any closer, and I could stupidly stumble out a word, our focus was broken. The whole house began shaking violently.  
I looked all around, the walls shaking in a violent frenzy.  
"What's going on?" The young man's voice shook out.  
The Once-Ler, all the animals and I rushed out of the house. What we saw shocked us. Closer and closer a huge crowd of people drew in nearer and nearer. Majority of the animals ran back into the house, others behind the trees protection. I stayed outside with Once-Ler and listened to the crowds cheery song.

_They were singing about...the Thneed...That they loved it!_

I looked at the Once-Ler shocked; his face reflecting the same emotion. But that shock turned into realization: he would become famous. And with that realization, the Once-Ler allowed himself to be carried off into the crowd, leaving me behind to watch stunned. The loud crowd of thousands cheered him on and on. Making his confidence soar through the roof and bask in places it had never been before. I watched at how foolish they all looked in their idiotic huddle. My eyes focusing in on the Once-Ler.  
_Just when I thought this was all going to be over..._  
The crowd turned his form around, allowing him to face my direction. He caught my gaze and suddenly yelled out, "Oh yeah! We're in business baby!"  
My shoulders slumped down and my annoyance grew as big as his new found ego. But his attention was swept back to the crowd and its needs. He began taking Thneed orders from the people around him, all of them asking at once for a Thneed or 'could it do this' or 'that'. And he wasn't hesitant to taking their money. He put a hold on their pleas and was suddenly preoccupied with a radio-phone. He began yelling into it; the only part of his conversation I heard, since he screamed it out loud in pure glee, was something about being rich. I rolled my eyes and retreated back into the house; I didn't want to hear any of this nonsense.

With the noises from outside still clear inside, I sat on his bed and tapped my foot, waiting impatiently. My eyes soon focused on the sight of some Bar-ba-loots hiding within the houses corners; they had never seen so many humans before. I got up from the bed and seated myself within one of their huddles. A lot of them cradled into my arms and for a moment it felt safe, peaceful even. All of us together, comforting one another...But outside I knew what was happening. If the Thneeds popularity continued, it would be end for all of us. My head pressed against the wall and I tried to think what else I could do. But the more success he felt, the more stubborn he would get. The sound of the door slamming open broke my focus. The Once-Ler had on such a jovial face, it almost scared me. He walked in and paused to turn to look at me and the huddle of Bar-ba-loots staring back at him.  
His voice came out in a cheery giggle, "What are you guys doing?"  
My eyes trailed down to the small bears, "Once-Ler...are you really going to keep on making Thneeds?"  
The human bit his bottom lip a little, "Yes I am."  
I sighed, "How do you plan on doing that?"  
We both stayed silent; he knew he was on thin ice.  
I continued, "Everyone here needs the trees,"  
"Lorax I know! But-"  
"But you want to chop them down?"  
He shook his head, "Why can't you understand Lorax? What I'm doing is a good thing! Thneeds can help people! All those people out there!"  
I stood up, walking until I was in front of Once-Ler. I looked up at him, "I repeat, I am the Lorax and I speak for the trees. Don't you understand? Once you start chopping them down," My head dropped to the ground and I crossed my arms. I was sick of repeating the same thing...does he not know that?  
My eyes suddenly met those of the human's; he had tilted my chin up to look at him.  
"Alright you win, I won't chop them down," He released his grip on me, and placed his hand over his heart, "I promise..." He planted a kiss on my forehead, "Just don't make that face anymore, it'll all be fine, okay? I have another idea so don't worry."

* * *

_As I stared up at him, blushing beyond belief I bet, I felt myself believing what he said. His promise to stop cutting down my trees for making Thneeds. But in the end I knew the truth:_  
_He still wanted to create his empire, to feel the success of the world, to ravish in it. That desire he had would cause him to break and this would all go downhill. I did not want to be fooled by his promises, yet at that moment, I felt myself doing exactly that..._

* * *

**A/N: Long chapter! So here are some clarifications to why I wrote this chapter the way I did:**

**1) I don't think the Once-Ler would hold a grudge against someone; at least when he is not the 'Greed-Ler'.**

**2) I put in the 'pancake scene' earlier because I felt it would flow better for what I had coming on later on [which is listed as #4].**

**3) If you don't know, you can already guess how the Truffula seed Lorax gave to Once-Ler will work out in the future and there will be explanation to why no one else decided to dig out and plant the Truffula seeds from the future chopped trees.**

**4) D'aaw Once-Ler giving Lorax some clothes! I never really told the audience what she wore, so hopefully you get an idea now. I promise to post some fanarts of these two so you get a better idea [I have a few already made]. I also wanted Once-Ler to make something more personal for her [it shows he cares for her and will make it hard for her to deal with his soon-to-be changes].**

**5) When Once-ler at the end says he has another idea, it is the idea of harvesting the tufts.**

**So yep, here are some side notes. Please leave a review and/or any other comments that aren't flames. And I hope to get 3 more reviews to start the next chapter~**

Ta-ta


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Analyzing this now; I'm thinking this fic will be 6-7 chapters [maybe?...I suck at math]. Glad to see a good bunch of you like this story and want it to continue. The others that don't, sorry but gotta give the people what they want. I present to you chapter 4! I feel bad that Lorax's dialogue can get a bit redundant, or frankly a lot, but I guess that's the point of her character. In any case, I hope her demeanor is doing fine right now. Oh well, on to the story! Sorry for any grammatical errors!**

Chapter 4: The Once-Ler Family and Many Other Things

* * *

My head rested beneath a pillow Once-Ler had lent me. My eyes traced the night sky, sucking in all its organic splendors. The soft snores of Swomee-Swans above me created such a sweet and mellow white-noise, allowing me to enjoy my environment more comfortably. Yet again, I was deterred from my sleep due to my always running thoughts of the day's earlier activities...

_"I have another idea so don't worry" he said reassuringly._  
_I rubbed my forehead, "Oh really?" I couldn't help but smile, "You're always prepared aren't you?"  
"Of course. Never know what can happen," He placed an arm around my shoulder, "Now lets go on inside. I'll make something to eat and then-"  
My body came to a halt, "Well wait, aren't you going to tell me it?"_  
_He stayed silent._  
_I raised my eyebrow as he scratched the back of his neck. I sighed, "Do you actually have another idea?" Still nothing; I exhaled sharply, "Once-Ler I swear..."  
"Aha! I got it!"_  
_Well that was fast, "What is it?"  
He snapped his fingers, "We'll harvest them."  
It was my turn to stay silent; I stared at him intently. I mean it was a good idea, but that would take some dedication on his part. I nodded my head, "That's fine but-"  
"See! It'll all be okay! Now let's go!"  
By the drag of my arm, the conversation had ended and turned into a taskful night of cooking and cleaning._

My eyes slowly closed shut, _he's like a child, _I shook my head, _but I already knew that._ I sighed, tossing and turning until finally giving up on getting comfortable. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

_Have you ever had a night where you felt like you only slept a minute, when in fact it was a good whole 8 hours? Well that is exactly what I felt and I hated it. But the feeling of hatred wasn't the only thing to greet me that morning. When I woke up that morning, I fell asleep in the forest and then woke up..._

* * *

My body was frozen. I couldn't believe what I was looking at, _please let this be a hallucination!_

In front of me, only a few inches away, was the Once-Ler softly snoring. I dug my fingers into his bed sheets. My mind began racing so fast: _What the hell?! How did I get here!?_  
I swallowed a lump in my throat, I couldn't take this, I turned around and decided it was safer for me to just stare at the wall like an idiot. Thank goodness I did; Once-Ler stirred in his sleep and soon got up to his feet. I heard him head into the kitchen and begin filling his kettle, for tea no doubt. He let out a loud yawn then seated himself back on the bed's edge.  
I could feel him staring at me; how was I supposed to react to this situation?  
I decided to take the blunt approach, "How did I get here?"  
"Oh, so you are up?"  
"Answer it."  
"I carried you over here."  
"WHY?"  
He rolled his eyes, "Well your welcome shorty," He gave my back a friendly pat, "Last night I noticed the clouds and just knew it was going to rain."  
I turned around to face him, "Really?"  
He nodded, "Yep. So I went off to find you, but by the time I did you were already asleep. I didn't want to wake you, so I just carried you over."  
I looked out the window, noticing the soft taps of drops against the glass. I sat up, the bed's thick quilt covering my face a bit, "Thanks."  
A smug look crept over the Once-Ler's face, "What was that? I couldn't hear you?"  
I shot him a look, "I said thanks beanpole."  
He let out a laugh and turned down the stove. He came back handing me a cup of sweetened tea. My fingers coiled around the heated mug, finding a strange comfort in the heat. I took a long sip and handed it back to the human; he placed it on the table next to his mug.  
He approached the window, "I wonder when it'll stop?"  
I shrugged, "Who cares? It's relaxing isn't it?"  
He let out a chuckle, "Yeah I guess so," he made his way back to the bed and, to my horror, climbed in next to me. He sprawled himself casually within the covers, "This is nice."  
I continued to stare at him in shock, "I-I think I should go-"  
"Just relax shorty. I'm not that kind of guy,"  
I didn't understand what he meant by that but decided to try and relax as he said; gosh it was hard. [A/N: Get your mind out of the gutter]

Somehow I had drifted off to sleep again, but this time on the Once-Ler's chest. He was right, it was nice and all, but how could he be so...I don't know, comfortable about this? Ugh, humans are too complex.  
The room suddenly echoed with the ringing of Once-Ler's radio-phone. I stirred in my sleep, feeling the absence of warmth. My eyes peeked open to see the Once-Ler lazily searching for the loud contraption.  
He let out a short yawn before speaking, "Hello, Once-Ler speaking...Oh morning mom!" I noticed how the Once-Ler gave a slight jerk then turned back to me. He left the room quietly and shut the bathroom door. I sat myself up, I couldn't help but want to listen to the conversation. The human let out a few "mhms" before actually speaking again, "Well you want to take the road to North Nitch, from there turn left at Weehawken and finally make a sharp right at South Stitch," he paused for a moment, "Yep that should take you right here, okay? Okay see you soon."  
Once I heard the radio-phone click off, I laid myself back on the bed. Again I peeked at the Once-Ler through the covers, this time he began tidying up his home; not like he really needed to, he was a generally clean guy after all.  
I mumbled from within the covers, "Do you want me to help?"  
"No I'm fine, thanks though."  
I got up from the young man's bed and tidied it just as I had seen him do.  
As I was just about to start to the door: "Lorax are you busy today?" Once-Ler shot out.  
My gaze turned back to said, "Um, no not really. Why?"  
The young man's demeanor turned a twinge sheepish, "Well it's just that...," he inhaled sharply, "We're close friends right?"  
That took me aback, "What do you mean, "We're close friends, right"? Of course we are beanpole, now what are you rambling about?"  
Another inhale, "It's just...I wouldn't feel right not introducing you to my family."

I stared at the Once-Ler dumbfounded. _Oh okay, now I get it..._

My mouth felt dry, "Once-Ler...," my fingers nervously tangled, "I...I don't think that's such a good idea."  
The human gave me a hurt expression, "What do you mean?"  
I shook my head, "I don't know, it's just...I don't think they'll, what's the word, understand."  
Once-Ler seated himself on the made bed, "I don't get what you mean?"  
I started to the door again, "I-I'm sorry...I hope to see you soon." I shut the door behind me and hastily went back to my clearing. I didn't want to explain myself, not at the moment. Neither did I want to come off as a judgmental person, but I had to listen to my gut and decided to stay away for awhile.

* * *

_My first impression of Once-Ler's family was not the best. I had climbed a Truffula, along with some other Bar-Ba-Loots, and watched from afar how the family functioned. Just as I had told Once-Ler, I had no real desire whatsoever to meet his family. I felt bad that deeply hurt his feelings, but nonetheless I just couldn't push myself to engage with his kin. The recurring feeling that these people and I just wouldn't get along never ceased and in all honesty, I couldn't believe, or rather fathom the idea, that Once-Ler came from such an idiotic bunch. So I chose to keep away for a good 2 days. By the third day, I felt a weird twinge of irritation. It took me awhile, but I soon figured it out:_  
_The Once-Ler's family would not be leaving anytime soon. I could feel their disregard for the environment and their ill intentions, I wondered if Once-Ler could too. This had to stop..._

* * *

I knocked at the Once-Ler's door; it felt like forever since I had been here. No answer came, so I knocked again. And again...and again...  
The door finally opened a crack, showing the Once-Ler. A surprised look plastered his face, "Lorax?" He looked back into his house, he continued with a low, "Where have you been?"  
"Once-Ler can I speak with you?" I tried to open the door, but he held his grip. I looked at him in confusion, "What's wrong?"  
He again retreated his gaze back into his house, "It's just, now is not the best ti-"  
Inside the house, a shrill voice called out, "Oncie who you talking to?"  
The door suddenly opened full view and I saw another human standing next to the young man. She had blonde hair and was much shorter than the latter, but what struck me aback was the dead animal she wore ever so proudly wrapped around her neck. I flinched at the sight, trying to maintain a straight face.  
She checked me out, head-to-toe, "Who's this Oncie?"  
He struggled a bit, "Um, mom, this is my friend-"  
_Mom_, so this human was...his mother?  
She broke in "Friend? Like a girl-"  
"No just friend," I cut her off.  
"Yeah friend, very good friend, the Lorax," The Once-Ler said, pausing for a moment, "She speaks for the trees."  
We all stood there awkwardly, passing glances at one another.  
The mother watched me with a critical eye, soon turning to her son, "Is this the girl you said was giving you a hard time?"  
My attention snapped at what she had just said. I looked at the Once-ler puzzled, he had talked about me? To **her**?  
Before Once-Ler could even conjure another word, his mother already knew her guess was correct. She pushed the young boy away from the door, "Just give us a minute son. Okay?"  
She had shut the door before he could give her a response; her smile immediately disappeared as the both of us were left outside alone.  
Her lips pursed into a straight line, "What exactly do you want from my son?" Her question came out defensively.  
"I just need to talk to him about an important matter...ma'am"  
She let out a soft laugh, "Oh well I would be happy to pass on the message for him," her words dripped with malice. It was obvious; she did not want me near her son.  
I hesitated to say something, anything.  
She raised an eyebrow, "Oh what's wrong? Is it something you're uncomfortable telling me?"  
"S-something like that,"  
The blonde human suddenly began walking down the steps, forcing me to step down and almost trip, "Look here missy, I won't let anything, especially a girl like you, get in the way of my son's success, you best believe that. He doesn't need any distractions, especially this 'tree-talk' nonsense he's told me about."  
Her words came out so fast that I could literally feel them stabbing through my ears. It wasn't until I comprehended her last sentence did I finally have the courage to talk back, "Ma'am, I do not mean to cause harm to your son. But what I am concerned about is...is the promise he made me,"  
She gave me a stern look, "And what promise was that?"  
I breathed in, "To not cut down my trees."  
She let out an almost hysterical laugh, "_Your_ trees?" she wiped an imaginary tear from her eye, "Oh that's right, the exact trees that will make _my _son successful." She shook her head and continued with her foolish display.  
My nerves shot up in anger, "Yes _my_ trees. I cannot let your son fancy this fantasy of cutting them down, even if it puts his success on hold."  
That did not fly by the older woman, "Now you just wait a minute! Don't think I'm going to let someone like you boss my boy around. Whatever brings him faster success, even if that means chopping down those trees, is exactly the route he will take."  
I shook my head, "How can you be so ignorant? Don't you know what will happen if you continue to chop them down?"  
A smug smile crept on the mother's face, "Oh, well, listen...I don't hear _them_ complaining."  
That just about made me snap, "That's right, you don't hear them for they have no tongues! So I will I speak for them! And on behalf of the trees: PACK YOUR FILTH UP AND GET OUT!"  
The blonde woman let out a dramatic gasp just as the door slammed open. The Once-Ler came out with a shocked expression, "What's with all the yelling?"  
Like a child, the blonde woman ran to her son, "Oh Oncie! How can you be friends with such a savage girl? I was just telling her to let you do your work and she yelled at me to get out!" The woman skillfully produced crocodile tears and quickly latched onto her son's tall figure. He looked down at his wreck-of-a-mother and then back at me. His eyes showed a twinge of anger as he continued to comfort his mother, until she was back in the safety of his home.  
I watched the two in anger; mainly directed towards the two-faced mother.  
Once-Ler shut the door and snapped himself back at me, "What the heck are you doing?"  
I shook my head in disbelief, "I did not-," I pointed a finger, "She is lying! I am not trying to attack her or anything. She started it-"  
"'She started it'? You sound like a child!"  
My eyes closed in anger, "No that's not what I- You don't understand! None of you understand!" I screamed out in anger. _How could this happen? Why doesn't anyone ever listen to me? If things keep going like this, then I-_

A warm embrace suddenly surrounded me.

I looked up at the Once-Ler bewildered. He rubbed the back of my head in an attempt to calm me, giving me light shushes until I accepted the gesture. My body nuzzled into Once-Ler's gentle caresses. I breathed in slowly, feeling my anger slowly simmer down._  
_Once I calmed down, he let me go. I shook my head, "She hates me."  
He let out a laugh, "Is that what you're worried about? Don't let it get to you. Okay?"  
I rubbed at my eyes, "I didn't mean to offend you when I said I didn't want to meet your family Once-Ler,"  
He placed a hand on my shoulder, "It's alright...now I understand what you meant," He let out a nervous laugh, causing me to join in. He continued, "But she- well they have to stay. I'm going to need their help making more Thneeds."  
"Once-Ler if you don't stop then they will surely-"  
"Trust me Lorax, I have it under control."_  
__Yeah right_, "Do you?"  
"Yes," he rolled his eyes, "If I want my company to get bigger then-"  
My eyes shot open "Woah-Woah wait, Company? _Bigger_?"  
"Of course. This isn't some rinky-dink operation anymore," Once-Ler turned around and walked off, spreading his arms out for visualization, "I have plans, big plans, a vision! Of a world filled with Thneeds. It's going to be huge!" He flashed me a big smile but it soon faltered as he saw me in a still sullen manner. He retreated back to my side, "Hey, what's wrong?"  
I let out a sigh, "Which way does a tree fall?"  
A puzzled look plastered itself on the humans face, "Uh down."  
I shook my head, "A tree falls the way it leans," I rested a hand on the Once-Ler's shoulder, "Be careful which way you lean."  
Just as he was about to say something, I cut him off with a hug, "I'll see you around." I whispered in his ear.  
I walked off into the Truffula Forest in a slight daze. If he didn't stop now that'd be the end of it. He had no control over his life anymore..._She_ would get to him before me. Because his love for her was stronger...and _she_ knew it.

* * *

**A/N: Very interesting chapter. When I first wrote it, I was really upset at how short it came out, so I decided I would put one more scene with Once-Ler and Lorax together (before the irritating family just ruined it all). I hope that scene wasn't...I don't know, to out of nowhere for you readers. If you felt that way, AGH so sorry [please let me know]. Man I had fun writing the whole scene with Lorax meeting Once-Ler's mother; man do I hate her! [lol] Well the next chapter is going to be a bit difficult to write; good bye sweet Once-ler and come in 'Greed-Ler' persona. Please leave a review and any other comments~!**

**Just like before, after I get at least 3 reviews I will start the next chapter.  
Stay tuned~ Tata**

**P.s. Did anyone get what I meant in the A/N during the actual story [xD]? Thumbs up for you if you did.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I love my reviewers~ You guys are SOOO awesome! Thank you so much for your support, encouragement and of course your reviews! This is the first time I have had to actually respond to my reviewers [lol, so excited]:  
Alice (Guest): Not that your sadness makes me happy [I hope you feel better, I have had mono 3 times and got my ears pierced as well when I had it the first time = A =], but I'm glad to hear I brought out an emotion within you; I am honored by that.  
The Lorax (Guest): I will be utilizing ****some**** scenes from the musical number "How Bad Can I Be?" but it'll appear in a very different way; you'll see what I mean starting in this chapter. It's going to be a challenge to actually visualize the whole musical number in a 'detailed' story format so I have my method. As well, I will finish this story as the movie does, but if the public wants, I'll make more drabbles with the two if the demand is great. Okay so, please excuse any of my grammar mistakes and enjoy!**

**P.s. [Just an F.Y.I.] I should mention that Once-Ler is not 'Greed-Ler' in this chapter. This is more the turning point in his character.  
**  
Chapter 5: Trigger

* * *

_Time has a way of changing people...and oh it was working its magic fingers on Once-Ler. We went from spending almost every day with one another, to not talking for weeks. It all felt so odd to me; I had never really bonded with anyone before, especially a human for that matter, so I guess it just...hurt to be separated all of a sudden. And every time I did try to approach him, or even get near his home, I always backed off- I noticed one to many times I was being watched by _the Mother_. She had gotten him so busy that -I guarantee- he didn't even notice that our friendship was slowly slipping away; that it had been forever since we laughed, talked, heck, even had a mild spat. What I didn't know at the time was that we would see each other soon, but just like before, in a new set of circumstances. It all started again when I had felt that..._

* * *

It had rained the previous night. I spent most of the morning trying to clean my clearing up; my bedding was nothing but a pile of mush now and everything else that I had been lent was mostly destroyed. I sighed, unable to fix my home up properly without my thoughts becoming a major distraction. My shoulders slumped at the sight of the mess in front of me; I needed a break. I sat beside a tree, my eyes drifting off to the river. Some Humming-Fish hummed their ways along the current, while Bar-Ba-Loots happily feasted on Truffula Fruit. Some of them stopped their munching and gave a look my way. I smiled in vain, they could tell something was up with me these past weeks; simply, I wasn't as happy as before. I guess they knew why too because a tiny cub now nuzzled itself into my arms, his big eyes staring up at me with a look that just said, 'Hey you got us, don't worry'. My fingers groomed through the little Bar-Ba-Loots plush, brown fur. _That's right, I had these friends, and the wonderful Truffula's too. It would all be fine, right?_ I rested my head back against the stump, and let out a deep sigh.

_Right...but if that's true...then why does it matter if he's here or not? _

With the small cub still in my embrace, I managed to bring my knees up to my chest. This empty feeling wouldn't go away. I closed my eyes in an attempted to refocus my mind and oddly enough it worked. I was surprised by that, but what my mind refocused on wasn't, or rather did not feel right. I felt nausea all of a sudden; my skin even began to prickle. My eyes shot open, I let go of the Bar-Ba-Loot and stood up with caution. What is this? I know I have felt this before...  
In my mind, the world had suddenly became silent-

_...then I felt a stab at my chest..._

I fell to the floor with a hard thump, my breath suddenly knocked out of me. I felt as if that pang had left itself a bruise on my skin, gosh it hurt so much. I clenched at my stomach, letting out a low groan, so surprised and so scared by the abrupt jolt. But just as quick as it came it left. I coughed hard, my fingers gripping onto the grass. I tried to to compose myself; I got up onto my knees and looked around; all the animals had stopped their folly and were watching me with such afraid looks. I shook my head at them, "I'm alright boys," and attempted to get up. My legs felt so weak, causing me to fumble as I tried to walk. I latched onto a Truffula, not letting go until I was sure that my legs were sturdy enough to support my being. As I stayed pressed up against that tree, I felt my mind once again clear all my thoughts. My breathing was heavy; I knew I had felt this same feeling before. I pressed my head against the tree - _that was it: the Truffula's were telling me something- _  
I looked towards Once-Ler's home and back to my forest friends; their eyes still frozen on my disheveled frame. I swallowed a lump in my throat, "Stay here- I'll be back," I told them calmly. I looked at the Truffula Tree one last time, rubbing my hand against the striped stump in a loving manner; _protect them, I must protect them_. With a shaky breath I proceeded to walk away from the clearing and to the Once-Ler's home.

Only this time I decided to take a new route.

* * *

My boots scraped against the fresh green grass as I made my way to Once-Ler's. It was such a nice day. The sun was shining, the sky was the perfect shade of blue and the climate was just right. My head began to ache; always on a day like this- just like the first time. But I was all alone this time. There was no one on the path I was taking, and I almost wondered if what I felt was real or just a hallucination. I shook my head at that thought, _no-no, that was real, to too real._ A tremor suddenly erupted within the forest. I froze in place, trying to figure out where it came from and what it was that caused it. It didn't take me long, another tremor made its way through the ground. And another and another. And they just kept coming! As I started off again, everywhere I was I felt, heard and sensed another thump to the ground. I began running as fast as I could; who was causing all this commotion, or for that matter, _what_ was? My gut had a feeling, but I tried to not think about it; afraid that I would have the same episode as before. I stopped in my tracks as I saw a human figure making its way towards me. He had an axe in his hands and was just about to swing it at another innocent Truffula. Without thinking, I ran, screaming out to the figure to stop what he was doing. He had given the striped stump one swing, though he faltered at the end. There was a small incision in the stump, but thankfully he stopped altogether what he was doing; giving me a confused look.  
I came to a halt, my arms resting on my knees as I tried to catch my breath. Sweat trickled down my brow, I looked up at the young man and panted out "W-What are you doing?"  
It seemed to surprise the human that I was talking to him; he looked down at his axe then back at me, not sure how to answer the obvious question. He finally slurred out a sentence, "Boss' orders miss, just following orders."  
I swallowed, "Boss?" My gaze left his and trailed to the ground. I closed my eyes, "You mean Once-Ler?"  
The tree hacker scoffed a bit, "Yeah, _Mr. Once-Ler's_ orders, that flake."  
His sarcasm filled voice irritated me, this was his brother right? I stood up straight, "Could you please tell me where he is? I need to talk to him,"  
He scratched his head, contemplating what to do, but he finally came out with, "Yeah sure. You'll find him in the RV."  
I nodded my head, "Thank you." With that said I retrieved from the brother's sight and ran off towards the enormous RV.

Despite being out of the human's sight, I could still feel him complete his initial task.

I wonder if he knew who I was.

* * *

I approached the RV with caution; I didn't want to run into the mother before having one more chance to see Once-Ler. My mind was creating questions to ask him left and right; as well a desire to smack his arm. Unexpectedly, a lot of my inner-emotions began to reflect a self loathing mood; I began blaming myself for not telling him I truly meant what I said, that this issue was not to be taken lightly. How could you do this?  
Fragments such as these continued to consume me so much that I didn't even notice I was already half way inside the RV. My nerves tensed in shock, I really need to pay attention; I had just waltzed into somebody's home like it was no big deal- that is bad. But there was no point in turning back now. I continued on; surprisingly the RV felt smaller inside than it looked outside.  
I walked up at least two flights of quite lengthy sets of stairs until I stopped at one main hallway. To my amazement, I had not run into anyone in my ventures, all was quiet. As I continued down the hall, I noticed there were only three rooms that surrounded me on this floor; oh fun, choices. I turned to the door to my left and slowly turned the handle to take a quick gander in. I froze; well luck was in my favor.

Oh I had found Once-Ler...half clothed.

Without a second thought, I covered my eyes, a hot blush dominating my face. My fingers fumbled their way behind me, desperately trying to find the door knob. _Why was it so hard to leave!?_ But a too familiar voice called out, "Lorax!" I stopped, my heart skipping a beat, I slightly peeked from my fingers, "H-h-hey Beanpole I-I was just- Let me let you finish first-" I suddenly felt that lithe, and shirtless, frame press against my back, closing the door, I so desperately wanted to open, in front of me.  
He spoke again, "No, no stay, it's no big deal, come in."  
I stayed stiff; _he had to be kidding right?_ _PLEASE tell me he was kidding_. But no, no he wasn't because I suddenly felt a hand lead me to a chair in the middle of the room. I continued to keep my eyes covered and could just imagine that amused smile of his. I felt a lack of human presence in my area; I then decided to give another peek through my fingers, thankfully this time he had gone behind a dressing screen. I removed my hand, and for some reason, began fanning myself in an attempt to calm down and catch my breath.  
Once-Ler called out from behind the screen, "How have you been Lorax?"  
I shifted in my seat, "Well, for the most part good but-"  
"How long has it been? Like 3 days, no?"  
I paused at that, _three days? He couldn't be serious._ "Uh, more like 3 weeks Once-Ler."  
He shifted away from the screen's edge, allowing me to see majority of his upper-half, this time he was wearing a proper shirt, "No way..."  
I nodded, "Yes...way." I rubbed my forehead, _three weeks huh? Gosh, it felt longer than that_. I started again, "Once-Ler I came here to talk to you about-"  
"Hold that thought Lorax! I need to show you something."  
My shoulders slumped, always distractions with this guy, "Fine, fine, what is it?"  
"Cover your eyes first."  
I gave the screen a look, then rolled my eyes, placing a palm over them, "They're covered."  
After a few shuffled steps, I could feel the Once-Ler's presence overhead. He shifted around again until finally; "Okay, you can look now."  
When I removed my hand I wasn't expecting to see what I saw. The Once-Ler had changed into a very jaunty, not to mention _very_ green, outfit. I looked at him head to toe, from that oddly tall hat down to his shiny black shoes.  
He smiled in glee, "How do I look?"  
I soft smile crept over my face, "Taller."  
He let out a snort and pulled me up from my seat, "Wow, nice compliment. But seriously?"  
My fingers hesitantly tangled themselves within the ends of my hair, "I don't know...handsome I guess-"An approved smile crept over his face. I gave him a playful push, "Don't get so cocky Beanpole,"  
I felt a gloved hand grab onto my pushing arm. I looked down to the slightly tight grip then back at the human it belonged to. As I was about to ask what he was doing, I felt myself pulled into the much taller man. I tensed up a bit yet felt compelled to look up, a questioning look evident to the human's eyes. Ever so slowly, he planted a soft kiss on my lips. They felt so warm against mine, the friction was unbelievable- considering that he broke it in about 7 seconds or so. And when he pulled back, my legs gave out.  
My abrupt fall was definitely not the response he was expecting. He looked down at me, panic clearly in his voice, "Oh my- Lorax are you okay?!"  
My cheeks burned red, "Yeah."  
"Sorry, I just," he went down to my level, "couldn't help myself." He shifted a bit in his seat, a hand made its way up to rest under his chin.  
I gave a slight nod. My heart beat would not slow down, and I could not let that whole..._kiss_ distract me, "O-Once-Ler, I-I came here today to talk to you about something important,"  
The newly well dressed Once-Ler scooted in closer, "What is it?"  
I sat still and took in a calming breath. _Focus, just focus_: "When I was out this morning, I felt a pain that I remember only feeling one other time in my existence," He was about to say something to that, but I pushed on, "When I went to figure out what had caused that pang, I came across one of your brothers...he had-" I paused for a second, the nausea was coming back, _why was it so hard to say it?_  
"He had been chopping down my trees...that it was boss' orders."

The Once-Ler was mute and ever so still. The room seemed to go dimmer as realization hit the green-clad man. It hit him hard; he had broken his promise and could not hide his trail. His eyes, his overall demeanor, became sheepish and he suddenly couldn't sit still right next to me. But I had to know, "I-Is that true?" At that moment our eyes met, "Is it?"  
Time felt slow once again. His eyes wandered down as he gave me a soft nod to comply.  
I couldn't hold myself back anymore, "Once-Ler you said that-"  
"I know Lorax, I know," He nodded, "I know what I said." A hand rested on my shoulder, "And I am so sorry," his hand slowly rubbed my arm in comfort.  
I was compelled to relax at the comforting touch; he took that as a chance to start again:  
"I am so sorry...but I can't stop."

_My eyes widened; I turned to look at the Once-Ler and noticed something different in his eyes. He was..._

My mouth parted to say something, when the door slammed opened. That unforgettable shrill voice entered the room, "Oncie look! I just found the most wonderful-" She paused, seeing us both side by side on the floor; looking up at her in shock. The woman remained silent for only a minute, the sight finally registering in her brain, triggering her to go into a complete state of rage. It all went so fast that I couldn't comprehend what was going on at the moment! In this huge stupor of tossing, turning, yanking, pushing, I finally found myself thrown out of the RV's door and onto the rough, grass flooring of the forest. The over protective mother shut the door behind her with a slam; we were left alone outside once again. I store up at the riled woman, wondering how such a frail looking human could suddenly seem so intimidating.  
The blonde bent herself down to my level, "I thought I told you to stay away from him!" She didn't give me any time to retaliate before spitting back in my face, "I never want to see you near him or my home again! Do you understand me?!" She then stepped back into the mobile home, slamming the door much harder than before.  
I sat there breathing heavily, but soon decided to get up quickly before the woman came back out with more verbal threats. As I trailed back, wincing at the sight of more and more scattered stumps, an odd fantasy replayed itself in my head. It was of the Once-Ler, stepping out of the RV, yelling at his mother that what they were doing was wrong, and finally, apologizing to me for his poor judgment. It felt good to think that, to wish that he would come to his senses and stop this madness. But it was just a fantasy, a fantasy that I would never come to know anytime soon.

* * *

_I looked onto the slowly dying Truffula Forest, a bleak sigh escaping my lips; it was all getting harder and harder for the animals to take. _  
_I stood in front of the large herd of Bar-Ba-Loots, trying to remain as calm as I could be in such a dreadful situation. After a moment of composure, I raised my head up and told them: "Your future looks dreary my boys...and for that I cannot let you stay here. Here, there is nothing but pain and starvation...so you must all go together and find a new home...a home that has all the provisions you need. You must now move on from this forest...I...I am sorry."_

_It hurt to watch them, to watch them all make their way out of the Truffula Forest, their true home. I kept my head high and remained in place until all were out of my sight; they understood, they all understood. I took in another deep breath and reminded myself that what I was doing was the right thing to do. To every right there is a wrong, and I felt my body grow cold remembering who the wrong was in this instance. Once-Ler._

* * *

**A/N: Yep, I have decided to have Lorax release the animals one by one just as the book's Lorax did; I feel that this will be easier for what is to come in chapters 6 and 7. So I hope you guys liked it and are anticipating the next chapter(s)! Like always, I want some reviews and comments to get hyped up. No flames and I hope this met your thirst~! **  
**Ta-Ta.**  
**Oh, P.s. Rating will go up to T in the next chapter just for safety.**  
**And P.p.s. Why does Greed-Ler always seem taller? Pffft- I just had to include that little tidbit in here.**


End file.
